


GVS и Вустер

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Космобиолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: У Берти Вустера идеальный камердинер. Слишком идеальный.





	GVS и Вустер

XXII в.

— Я вас правильно понял, стажер Ковальский? — директор шебского филиала DEX-компани нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу; поерзал, будто анатомическое сиденье его кресла вдруг превратилось в акупунктурное. — Вы действительно сказали «я потерял киборга»?!

 

— Второго за два месяца, — очень «вовремя» уточнила Татьяна Сергеевна, дама неопределенно-сварливого возраста и — к сожалению — непосредственная начальница Збышека Ковальского.

 

— Того, первого, у меня украли! — с жаром возразил Збышек, невольно бросив взгляд на застывшую за директорским плечом «семерку». Но киборг и бровью не повел: процент правдивости был куда выше не только "проходного" пятидесяти одного, но и (обычно округляемых до ста) восьмидесяти пяти. Украли же? Именно! А какую роль в этом похищении сыграл не вовремя явившийся на работу стажер — никому не интересные подробности.

 

И Збышек, стараясь держаться в пределах параметров, допускаемых детектором лжи, рассказал, как встретил в баре парней из «этой, новой лаборатории» с неброским названием «Исследование непространственных перемещений». Почему они забрались сюда, на задворки Галактики, никто не знал — секретность в этом заведении была чуть ли не больше, чем в самой DEX-компани.

 

— Они сказали, что им для опыта доброволец нужен, обещали заплатить. Ну, я им и предложил нашего бракованного.

 

— Но почему его? GVS-1 — всего лишь версия Mary, еще и не самая удачная. Для испытаний всегда выбирали DEXов: они выносливее, и реакция лучше. Неужели на складе не нашлось пары «шестерок»?

 

— Так ребята сказали, что ему и делать ничего не надо будет: только в их капсулу залезть и посидеть там немного. Ну, я и решил, что для такого и Mary хватит.

 

Директор молчал, Татьяна Сергеевна тоже решила ограничиться презрительной гримасой, а киборг вообще стоял, как выключенный. И приободрившийся Збышек продолжил:

 

— В общем, посадили они его туда. Цифры какие-то выставили — вроде как девятнадцатый век… — Уловивший сомнения киборг шевельнулся. — Или восемнадцатый?.. Или двадцатый?.. Вечно я в этих цифрах путаюсь. Включили, оно засветилось… — Он помолчал, точно припоминая подробности, а на самом деле давая возможность собеседникам осознать случившееся.

 

— И что? — не выдержала начальница.

 

— И всё! Пропал он, как будто и не было. Ребята сказали — вероятность дематериализации пятьдесят процентов.

 

Вообще-то, они сказали: «Хрен знает, куда этот кибер делся. Не могло же у него хватить ума на «конечной» выйти? Значит, в пыль разнесло при возвращении, у нас там автоматическая перестановка времени еще толком не отлажена».

А «то ли разнесло, то ли нет» вполне можно считать пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью, правда?

 

— На молекулы распался? — ехидно поинтересовалась Татьяна Сергеевна.

 

— Или на атомы, — кивнул Збышек, пропустив мимо ушей довольно громкое «идиот!» — Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что его стоило исследовать, выяснить, что именно стало причиной некорректного взаимодействия программы и органической части… — покаянно продолжил он. И не ошибся: начальница вскинулась, едва услышав слово «исследовать». Еще бы: она считала, что их дело — выявлять дефекты, утилизировать бракованный товар и успокаивать недовольных клиентов, а наукой пусть центральный офис занимается.

 

— Ладно, пропал — туда ему и дорога, — не стал больше спорить и директор. — Все равно компания признала выпуск этой модели ошибкой. Как раз сейчас отзывает все непроданные копии, а проданные предлагает обменять с хорошей доплатой. «Камердинер»*, это же надо было придумать! И кому в наше время такое нужно? Даже олигархи довольствуются исполнительной и услужливой «домоправительницей».

 

***

 

На этом аудиенция у шефа, к счастью, закончилась. Осталось только выдержать полчаса нотаций от Татьяны Сергеевны, в которых она по очереди подвергала сомнению умственные способности стажера и его лояльность родной компании.

 

Когда за начальницей закрылась дверь, Збышек шумно выдохнул. Пронесло! Снова пронесло, как с тем рыжим DEX-ом. Конечно, он сильно рисковал, но ведь оно того стоило! Как бы закончил здесь, на Шебе, этот GVS-1, усовершенствованный — и явно неудачно — вариант Mary? Отправили бы в мусоросжигатель и даже тестировать не стали, тем более, там невооруженным глазом было видно неправильное взаимодействие мозга и процессора (которое сам Збышек считал ярким примером «синтеза Гибульского», а его начальство — заводским браком). А в этом девятнадцатом веке (Или восемнадцатом? Или двадцатом? Вечно он путался в этих цифрах!) нестандартной модели еще могло повезти.

 

XX в.

 

Дверь нужной квартиры открылась не сразу. А увидев того, кому система тут же присвоила статус «лицо с правом управления», киборг понял причину. На мгновение прикрыл глаза, и на внутренней стороне век тут же промелькнула информация об этом «Бертраме Уилберфорсе Вустере»: раса, пол, возраст, уровень алкоголя в крови и вызванные этим фактором нарушения, мешающие нормальному функционированию человеческого организма, в просторечье называемые «похмельным синдромом». Так же выскочили несколько вариантов приведения высшей нервной деятельности в норму, из которых он выбрал самое быстрое.

 

— Меня прислало агентство, сэр. Меня уведомили, что вам нужен слуга, — сказал киборг, пока его тело, управляемое программой, приподнимало шляпу и приводило в движение мышцы, ответственные за появление на лице «вежливой полуулыбки».

Звуки, которые Вустер издал в ответ, система не отнесла ни к одному из известных языков, но сам он решил, что это (с вероятностью семьдесят восемь процентов) было приглашением войти.

 

Стандартный отрезвляющий коктейль пришлось готовить из доступных компонентов, так что он не вполне соответствовал рецепту, но действовал не хуже. И вскоре появилась возможность ответить на так и не заданный, но (с вероятностью в девяносто пять процентов) подразумеваемый вопрос: «Как же вас зовут, черт бы вас побрал?»

 

— Меня зовут Дживс, сэр.

___  
*GVS, или General Valet Service: обычные услуги камердинера.


End file.
